Consequences Of Some Photographs
by Liliana-chan
Summary: It was an usual, quiet day in the city of Magnolia. Well a quiet day in Magnolia actually is not normal at all[...] Today the new photographer of The Weekly Sorcerer would pay the guild a visit to choose models for the new issue of the magazine, and the its' calendar... NaLu, GruVia,(GaLe, Macana, Lacana, MiraFreed, EverElf, RomeoWendy, Jerza)


**One Shot: Consequences Of Some Photographs  
Word Count: 10412  
Summary: It was an usual, quiet day in the city of Magnolia. Well a quiet day in Magnolia actually is not normal at all[...] Today the new photographer of The Weekly Sorcerer would pay the guild a visit to choose models for the new issue of the magazine, and the its' calendar... NaLu, GruVia,(GaLe, Macana, Lacana, MiraFreed, EverElf, RomeoWendy, Jerza)  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

It was an usual, quiet day in the city of Magnolia. Well a quiet day in Magnolia actually is not normal at all, as the loudest and most boisterous guild of all Fiore lay in the city. Fairy Tail. And this is where the beginning of our story will actually take place.

The members of the guild all tried to look as normal as they could, which was the reason for the quietness.

Cana, Wakaba and Macao drank coffee -although it was laced-, Natsu and Gray led their usual brawl slide and conversed quietly in a corner. Juvia stopped stalking Gray and sat down at a different table talking with Gajeel, who had an arm around Levy, said bluenette, and Lucy. Elfman stopped talking about being a man, and sat down near the Thunder God Tribe, together with his sisters. Laxus, Gildarts and Erza watched everyone being so unusual. The three Exceeds were nowhere to be seen. Most of the girls in Fairy Tail even dressed in normal clothes (Cana actually wore a black tank top over her usual bra, Erza was clad in her school girl like outfit, Lucy wore black trousers and an orange tank top, and so on).

All of this was for a reason.

Today the new photographer of The Weekly Sorcerer would pay the guild a visit to choose models for the new issue of the magazine, and the its' calendar, although it was in the middle of the year X792. Mirajane had told everyone about her experiences with the magazine. They would start the shooting for the calendar in August to have time for editing and advertizing.

It was close to noon when the door finally opened, and the photographer came into the guild. He was a tall, young man with bright blonde hair, and forest green eyes. "Good morning Fairy Tail. I am Anthony Gold and the new photographer of the Weekly Sorcerer. Please just behave as you do normally, while I have a look around for what we need."

Everyone knew he was looking for two females, but the males of the guild knew to behave. The females in their guild could be scarier than a mad Gajeel, Natsu, and Laxus together.

In his right hand Anthony held a notepad with the names of every female member of the guild. He put notes down after observing the females.

He started with going to the bar, and saw Wendy Marvell sitting there drinking an orange juice. Next to her sat Romeo Conbolt talking to her. Keeping a straight face, he wrote something in his notepad.

'W_endy Marvell... too young._'

Then he moved on to Gildarts' daughter, sitting there with two older men, that Anthony recognized as Macao Conbolt and Wakaba Mine. He picked up a forgotten mug of Cana and smelled it. Then he observed her flirting with Fairy Tail's ex-master. Again he put down a note.

'_Cana Alberona... alcoholic; father complex_'

He passed Lucky Olietta without noticing her, not that he had her on his note pad anyway. He went to Laxus, Erza, and Gildarts, and the three S-Class mages turned to him raising a brow. The blonde quickly scribbled onto his notepad.

'_Erza Scarlet... SCARY!_'

Then he went on to the Strauss siblings, and the Thunder God Tribe. He observed how Lisanna and Mirajane conversed with Bixlow and Freed, while he saw Evergreen kicking Elfman under the table. When she knew, she had the white haired man's attention she put her hand on his inner thigh, making circles with her thumb. All of that she did without ostentation and without knowing that Anthony had noticed. He took out his note pad.

'_Mirajane Strauss... Need something new; protective brother  
Lisanna Strauss... too similar to sister; need something new; protective brother  
Evergreen... Pervert; protective boyfriend/boy toy_'

He went on and saw Bisca and Alzack playing with Asuka. He shook his head.

'_Bisca __Cornell... Taken + Mother_'

He sighed and went to the last table. There he saw two bluenettes and a blonde.

The smaller bluenette he easily identified as Levy Mcgarden. The taller was Juvia Loxar, one of the only female members Phantom Lord had before its' disbanding and Lucy Heartfilia. He observed the smaller bluenette first, but when he felt Gajeel Redfox' glare, he gulped quickly writing something down about Levy.

'_Levy Mcgarden... childish looks; __very__ protective boyfriend_'

He then observed the blonde and the other bluenette laughing and talking. He then tried to see about their figures, and wrote something down into his notepad. He took his time, ignoring glares by a certain ice mage and a Fire Dragon Slayer. Officially both girls were single, so the photographer didn't care about that.

'_Lucy Heartfilia... Hot; Cute; Good Family Background; looks like princess; Single  
Juvia Loxar... Polite; Submissive; Hot; Self-conscious; Single_'

Looking through his notepad again, he made a decision. He cleared his throat and got the attention of all current Fairy Tail members. "I have come to make a decision. As you may know, with choosing me as the new head photographer of Weekly Sorcerer, the magazine wants to change a bit. The directors of our magazine noticed, that the issues stick to certain patterns. This is the reason why I have decided against choosing some of you ladies, because I am sure that this would mean sticking to the old pattern. I hope none of you feel insulted, because I would not want that by any means.

"Now I hope all of you are ready, because it is time to announce the two lucky girls. But I am going to do that in secret. So will just as all of you girls come to sit by me at the bar, so I can tell you my honest opinion of you."

And with that he went to the bar, telling all the girls his feedback. Some stormed off mad (Evergreen, a drunk Cana), some had seen it coming (Lisanna, Mirajane, Wendy, Levy) and some thought nothing of it (Erza, Bisca), but the lucky chosen one's were more than surprised. After a shocked outburst of both of them. it was no secret who was chosen.

Anthony took the two with him, and both were missing for the following three days.

* * *

When the two appeared at the guild again, they were bombarded with questions about the photo shoot and the calendar. But the only answers they got were to wait for the new issue and the calendar.

Said issue was published two days after the reappearance of the two females in the guild. The two females entered the guild together – The three days of photo shooting had made their friendship stronger and after some girl talk in the evenings Juvia could be sure that Lucy was no love rival. The guild was completely empty except for Team Shadow Gear and Gajeel hunched together in one corner of the guild, Mirajane behind the bar, and two male mages huddled together over a magazine.

The blonde celestial mage raised a brow. Could Natsu and Gray really look at one magazine together without starting a fight? A fight that would definitely leave said magazine frozen or burnt. Shrugging the water mage and the blonde went to the pair to look at what had the attention of the two. While Lucy sat down next to Natsu, looking over his shoulder, Juvia let herself down onto the seat next to Gray. All of that happened under the watchful gaze of a knowingly smiling Mirajane, who served both Lucy and Juvia a glass of water.

"Good morning Gray-sama, Natsu-san.", the bluenette greeted the two, who didn't know of the presence of the two until. Both jumped in their seats and Gray turned to Juvia, while Natsu spun around to Lucy closing the magazine quickly. Both had a blazing red blush on their features. "G-Good morning Juvia.", the ice mage greeted back gulping. Lucy raised a brow "So, what was it, that the two of you were completely focused on? You didn't even notice us.", the blonde pouted and now it was Natsu's time to gulp.

"Oh, nothing. Just a silly magazine the iron brain bought and gave us." He tried to hide said magazine behind his back but Juvia snatched it away from him, leaning over Gray in the process. She got a hold of the magazine and giggled "It's this week's issue of the Weekly Sorcerer. Could it be that Gray-sama and Natsu-san looked at the photos of Juvia and Lucy?", the water mage asked and Natsu shook his head "No we were looking at the... at the..." "at the page about the history of Sabertooth!", Gray completed, being sure that something like that was on this week's issue. "Gray you have got to be kidding me. The history of Sabertooth was last week. This week's issue is all about Fairy Tail!." Both males face palmed. How could they have forgotten about that.

Lucy quickly jumped up from her seat, and moved next to Juvia to look into the issue. Both would get a free version of this in the following day, but when they left their apartments they hadn't received them yet. Both wanted to look what their photos looked like and opened in the middle of the magazine.

The structure was also new: normally the Weekly Sorcerer started with the current news of the magic world, then went on with reports about certain mages, then came the bulletins about a certain guild, then there was the puzzles page and lastly the photo pages with and about certain female mages. The new issue still had a picture of those female mages as a cover and still started with the news, but instead of going on with the reports about certain mages it was the bulletin of Fairy Tail that came next. Then the photo pages of Juvia and Lucy were printed with interviews and stats of the two. After that came the report about the different mages if Fairy Tail (commented by Lucy and Juvia, which was also new) and lastly the puzzles.

The cover showed Lucy in a maroon red shoulder free gown. She was sitting on a golden vanity chair and her blonde hair was combed by Juvia, who was dressed in an ancient maid dress. Her blue hair was up in a clean bun. 'Find out more about the two beauties of Fairy Tail: Lucy Heartfilia (left) and Juvia Loxar (right)', the caption read and the two females giggled.

_Juvia was just being dressed in the navy maid dress. For the cover, they were told to look rather innocent, like a princess and her maid. A make up artist was just putting a peach colored lipstick on her lips, after putting foundation and a pale eye shadow on her. A hair stylist first braided her hair in a french braid which then was bound to a bun. She was looking forward to seeing how Lucy looked, and was sent to the photographer, to show him her looks. He nodded approvingly and conversed with her, until Lucy came into the room. The blonde wore a maroon colored, shoulder free gown and matching gloves. Her hair was flowing freely down her shoulders, and she wore a gold necklace and golden earrings. Her make up was as natural as Juvia's, but her lips were colored in the same color of the dress. She was ordered to sit down on the Vanity chair, and Juvia should just comb her hair. They began a joke conversation about Juvia being the maid and Lucy a real princess. The photographer smiled and shot some photos while the rest of the staff was on the floor laughing._

"Your hair is soft as always, Mademoiselle.", Juvia said totally serious, just like she had during the photo shoot. Lucy nodded "Thank you, Juvia. It is like that only because I have such a great maid like you." and Juvia replied "Now your flattering me, Mademoiselle." and the two began to giggle. Natsu had moved to the chair next to Lucy and he and Gray watched the two females closely.

'She has changed. She's more natural now. Not as weird as before. It's refreshing. Although the old Juvia was fine as well.', the ice mage thought, looking at the bluenette intensely.

After looking through the news and reading the bulletin of the guild, it was time to look at the pictures of Lucy and Juvia. The first picture showed both Lucy and Juvia. They were standing back against back, and you could see they were holding the hand of the other. Lucy wore a dress that looked like the one on the cover, only that the skirt was completely ripped. She wore no gloves and her hair was down. Her eyes were closed. She didn't wear the necklace from the cover or the earrings anymore and tear stains were visible on her cheeks Juvia also wore a dress similar to the one she wore on the cover, and hers was ripped as well. Her hair was now down, as well and the neckline of the dress, also ripped apart. Juvia's ocean blue eyes were closed and tear stains were on her cheeks, too. Both were bare foot and in the same surroundings as in the cover. The vanity chair was missing and they were standing in the middle of ripped cloth. You could see that it was the fabric that was missing on their dresses. If you looked closely you would be able to see Lucy's necklace and her earrings on the floor, just like a broken golden tiara.

_The stuff that was put into Lucy's eyes hurt. The tears flowed down her cheeks. She was supposed to let the tears simply flow, when she was put into the same dress as before. Or so she thought. It was a replica of the dress only that it was ripped now. When she was finished she was led back to the shooting place. She couldn't see through the tears anyways. There she saw Juvia. She also was crying and her dress also was ripped. Her blue hair cascaded down to her mid back and was just as long as hers, only wavy in comparison to the blonde straight locks she had. They were placed standing back to back and again began a conversation. This time the photographer didn't smile but took photos silently. The rest of the staff had tears in their eyes now._

"Why? Why has fate bound us to a place that traps the both of us?", the blonde asked sadly, copying herself from the photo shoot. "I do not know, Mademoiselle. But Juvia wants to break out from it.", the bluenette answered, sad and desperate as well.

Natsu's mouth was open and his gaze on the blonde saddened. This must have been what she had felt before she ran away.

They flipped over the page and saw two photos. On the left page Lucy sat on a fancy big bed, her maroon dress laying on the bed beside her. She was clad in a salmon colored corset and her hands were folded in her lap. She was staring out of the window into the moonlit sky, with a book placed before her. It showed some ancient letters and a picture of a dragon.

_Juvia had a break right now so she accompanied Lucy, while the blonde's make up was done again. After the previous picture that was needed. This time the lip stick was a soft peach that looked natural on Lucy's lips. Lucy was put into a salmon colored corset and she blushed. She was used to wearing such things at home, when she knew none of her friends would barge in, but it was a different thing to do it in front of a whole group of people. She didn't want to think about the photos being published. After her hair was braided into a thick french braid and placed on her shoulder, she shyly went to the set again, where she was put on a bed. She was supposed to look out a window. In the issue there would be starts but in reality it was a green screen. She sat down on the wide bed carefully so she would not destroy the things that were lay down for her. She folded her hands in her lap and flipped the book open to a page with a fire spitting dragon. She smiled while Juvia giggled at that, watching the whole thing from the side lines. The blonde closed her eyes and then started a monologue while looking outside._

"If only I could run from here. Sometimes I wished that a dragon would kidnap me. Then something new would happen. Not always the same old things. Then I could live in an adventure. Maybe I would fall in love. Find a new family. And get away from a world that only cares about my looks. Such a shallow world. I wish I could run...", the blonde recited her monologue from back then. And Juvia smiled. Natsu was totally captivated.

Under the picture stats about Lucy were revealed. Her birthday, her favorite color, her measurements, her magic, her family background. Things that Natsu knew for a long time. But he still thought it was interesting.

They then turned to the right page, to see Juvia on a rather spartan looking bed. Her intact maid dress was carefully folded on a wooden chair next to the bed and she wore a black negligee. She was kneeling on the bed and you were able to see her black panties, Gray noticed. Her hands were folded on the window sill and she was staring outside into the night sky.

_Juvia blushed when she looked into the mirror. Her make up was redone, her hair still down and she wore a black negligee that was barely covering anything. Now it was Lucy's time to have a break and watch her friend. Said friend had to be honest. In her fantasies she always wore such revealing things. But she would not have dared to wear one in reality. She then realized how pale she was, the black of the negligee and her own dark blue hair seemed to be a great contrast to her porcelain skin. When Juvia was called, she went to the set and tried to cover as much revealed skin as was possible. She was ordered to kneel onto the bed. She folded her hands in front of her and gazed out of the window longingly. She, just like her friend before her, started a quiet monologue._

"Juvia wished she would get out of her prison. Out of the never ending rain. Juvia wants to see the sun. She wants to meet a prince to love her, and not push her away because of the gloominess always surrounding her. Even if that prince has a heart made out of ice. Juvia will find a way to melt it.", she remembered every word of her monologue and recited it again.

Gray raised a brow. A prince. With a heart made of ice. She couldn't possibly mean Lyon, could she?

Under the picture some of her stats were revealed as well. And Gray made a notice to remember all of them. He wasn't sure what made him think like that. But he did. And that meant something right?

They turned the page to see a steam filled onsen at the top of the page. Both females were in it, the steam was covering everything that needed to be covered, but Gray and Natsu still couldn't help but gawk. The princess and her maid were both sitting inside, you could see that Juvia hugged her knees close to herself, while Lucy just sat normally. Both looked relaxed. And were smiling for once. The downer page showed an interview, how they liked it in Fairy Tail, how much fun the photo shoot was and things like that.

_They quickly moved into the onsen before the male part of the photograph session staff came into the room. Then they got the instructions and did as they were told. They were supposed to have a simple conversation. Relaxing. But their conversation then surprisingly turned to something else._

"Should Juvia really go in here. You are the princess after all, Mademoiselle. It is not appropriate for a maid to take a bath with the princess.", the bluenette started the conversation and the blonde shook her head "It is alright Juvia. You have been always by my side. You know I refer to you more of a sisterly friend then a maid. Oh if only we could flee from here. Live out our own adventure." "See the world." "Dance around freely." "Fall in love." "Juvia... How I wished to break out from here. Sometimes I find myself hoping for someone to kidnap me.", Lucy ended.

The two males still had their eyes on the two. They were able to imagine everything they said in the situations they were shown.

They turned the page to see the last page of this feature. Both of them lay on their backs on a maroon sheet. While Lucy was laying upside down, Juvia's position was upright. The blonde looked directly into the camera and her right arm was playing with one of Juvia's curls. Said bluenette had one arm under her bust and looked into the camera from under her lashes. Both were blushing a red that was rivaling the color of the sheets. Lucy wore a white bra, while Juvia wore a black one. The edge of their panties were to be seen. Lucy's was in a pure white and Juvia's in a deep black.

_When Juvia was shown the outfit she was supposed to wear, she almost fainted. Hadn't she sworn to herself that only one special person would ever see her like that? But she put the black underwear on nonetheless. Then she was put into a chair to change her make up slightly. A black and gray smokey eye look was put on her eyes with a dramatic eyeliner and dark red, glossy lipstick. Then the bluenette went back to the set again only to see Lucy in white undergarments, with much lighter smokey eyes consisting of a light gray and white and an equally dramatic eyeliner. Her lip stick was similar to Juvia's only a warmer, lighter color. No conversation was held this time as both had to fight down their blushes._

"We really didn't want to be blushing in those pictures, but Anthony wanted us to be. So when we still fought it down, he said we should think of the guys we love seeing us like that. And then both of us couldn't fight the blush anymore.", Lucy laughed, both her and Juvia were blushing again.

Under the picture an interview with Anthony was placed. He said he was inspired by the monologues, and that he will continue the story with the two mages, and put it into a photo book. And he reminded everyone to buy the calendar, as Juvia and Lucy would be on that one as well.

Juvia looked up from the magazine to see Gray's expression. Her eyes wandered over his awe-struck face and she giggled. His dark gray eyes found her ocean blue ones. How could she look so... seductive and still giggle so innocently, he mused silently and it was as if he only noticed then how beautiful she was. Sure he had noticed that she didn't look bad. He noticed when he first met her actually. He also knew what she hid behind her blue and black coats. But he never payed so close attention to her.

It seemed like he only then noticed the way her eyebrows arched – the way her dark lashes curtained her ocean blue eyes – the way they fawned against her soft cheeks whenever she blinked – those cheeks that he found so often blazing a soft red – her nose – her mouth – her neck. He decided that he could spend hours just observing her. He gulped when she smiled that small shy smile at him.

Natsu was confused. He felt different. Different than he ever felt before. He didn't know what it was, but whenever he looked at the blonde his stomach would make a delicate flip. Her voice sounded like a symphony in his ears. Wait. He sounded like one of these stupid boys from Erza's and Levy's romance novels. He gulped when he realized it.

He had fallen in love with his Nakama Lucy.

* * *

Time flew after that particular day and neither Gray, nor Natsu were able to think straight whenever the blonde and the bluenette were near them. Gray would forget to strip whenever he noticed Juvia, Natsu burnt himself once when he got distracted by Lucy, just like he would never sleep in her bed anymore. He always went to the couch. Gray did not find the strength to fight Natsu when Juvia was near him.

This went on and before anyone would realize it it was December. Christmas.  
The calendar was published on the 24th but neither Natsu, nor Gray were able to purchase one, as they were sold out quickly.

The huge Christmas party of Fairy Tail would be held on the 26th, as most of the members used the 25th to spend with their lover, their family and closest friends. And so Lucy decided to throw a very small party in her apartment.

She had invited Levy and Gajeel, who declined her offer as they wanted to spend some time alone. She also had invited Erza, who mumbled something about a meeting with Jellal. And Cana. But the brunette had decided to celebrate her Christmas with Macao, Romeo, Wendy, Wakaba and Gildarts.

This way the only ones who came to her small party were Juvia- who helped the blonde to prepare mulled wine and cookies for the other two- Natsu and Gray. They had promised not to exchange gifts, but Juvia and Lucy could not help preparing something for the two males nonetheless. So when they all sat in Lucy's small living room in front of the fire place, Juvia and Lucy ordered Natsu and Gray to have a hold on their drinks and the girls disappeared for a few minutes. When they came back they each held a package in their hand.

"We are sorry. We know you didn't want to exchange gifts, but still we could not help ourselves.", the blonde told them and Juvia went on  
"We heard that you did not get any of these, so Lucy and Juvia had the idea to give them to you. They were supposed to be our own ones. But we thought it would be a bit narcissistic to put them into our rooms. And since you seemed to like the photos in the magazine, we decided to give them to you."

The blonde gave her package to Natsu, while Gray received a package from Juvia. Both males raised a brown and simultaneously ripped the packing paper open. Both found themselves shocked.

The girls gave them the calendars, the Weekly Sorcerer published.

The cover was the same as the last picture of the photo feature and both males flushed at the remembrance.

Natsu flipped the first paper to January and found Lucy sitting in the snow. A salmon colored cape covered up her upper body. She smiled into the camera and her cheeks were flushed red, mainly because of the cold surrounding her.

It was Gray who turned his calendar to February soon, while Natsu was still occupied with the January picture.

The February picture showed Juvia, who just threw a snow ball into the air, wearing a black blanket around her shoulders. She laughed into the camera blushing from the cold, just like Lucy in the prior photo.

The two girls giggled when the two males were not able to react anymore, and helped them flipping the calendars to March. Sure both females were embarrassed to show those pictures, but they were getting used to the attention they got now, mainly from the males in the country. Still showing this calendar to those two was something different.

When the picture for March was shown the males relaxed a bit.

The two females were in a meadow both sitting on a blanket and laughing. Both were dressed in a short brown pencil skirt and a green blouse. This was rather a cute look than a sexy one.

That impression changed when the two males flipped to the next page. The April picture showed both of the females in a tight body suit. Juvia's was a soft blue while Lucy's was a soft pink. Both of the body suits had a white furry bunny tail and they both wore white bunny ears. Lucy was laying on her stomach and winked into the camera while Juvia sat behind her, nervously chewing on her lip. Both of the males gulped and stared.

Natsu was the first to get out of his daze and flipped the calendar to May.

He spluttered when he saw Lucy laying on the picnic blanket. She wore nothing, but a smirk on her face. The blanket was flipped so it covered her naked behind. Natsu had to concentrate not to drool onto the calendar, or to get a nosebleed. What really did not help was the situation he was in. Lucy had decided to look over his shoulder and he could feel her body close to his.

When Gray turned the page to June his mouth opened. And closed. And opened. And closed. He stared at the picture that showed Juvia wearing nothing. She was sitting up, the blanket was draped over her so the important parts of her body were covered, and she had picked up a daisy, which she was focused on. Gray was startled when he heard a soft whisper next to him say "Actually this is a snap shot, that was taken by Anthony in a break. Juvia was supposed to do something else, but she did not have to after that picture was taken."

While Gray was still gawking at the June picture, Natsu was able to flip the calendar to July. Lucy was clad in a salmon colored bikini and had lay down on a towel. She seemed to be tanning. In her right hand she held a popsicle, and she did not need to pretend to lick it to make Natsu gulp. He stared at the picture for a while. He was so concentrated that he didn't hear Gray flipping the calendar to August.

Not it was Gray's turn to gulp. Juvia was standing in the water, clad in a blue bandeau bikini. She had her arms lifted and sea water sprinkled through the air, clearly manipulated by her magic. Juvia was beaming into the camera and her eyes showed something to Gray. That she felt free. Happy. Content.

When Natsu was frozen Lucy rolled her eyes and turned the calendar over to August, a Juvia picture. Natsu then snapped out of it – the ice brain would kill him for staring and he knew he would not score plus points with the blonde if he said that the bluenette wasn't that bad looking at all - and flipped over to September. He froze again upon seeing the blonde clad in white panties and a long white scarf. It was slung around her upper body, so no one would be able to see her breasts. Natsu noted how similar the white scarf was to his own.

When the calender pages were flipped to October, both males found themselves drooling. Lucy seemed to have dressed as a witch. She wore a short black goth dress and black 5 inch heels. Her lips were colored black and she wore a dark make up. Her hair was in two pigtails coming from under a black witch hat. She had her tongue stuck out playfully at the camera.

Juvia was dressed as a belly dancer. Her outfit consisted of blue flats, dark blue harem trousers and a blue bra. All of the clothing had dark blue pearls knitted on them. Also Juvia wore the jewelery of a belly dancer and her hair was up in a high ponytail. One hand was lifted in process of taking off the veil she had in front of her mouth. and she was smiling shyly into the camera.

Natsu laughed at Gray, when said ice mage flipped over to November, and saw Juvia sitting in a cozy room with a way to big sweater on her. It was colored gray and it was almost slipping off one of her shoulders. Almost revealing her breasts. She held a cup of hot coffee in her hand and the cream that was in the hot beverage showed a heart. It was as if those blue ocean blue eyes, looking intensely into the camera, looked straight into his brain. He was not able to form concrete words or react in any way, until Juvia flipped the calender over to the December page.

Lucy did the same to Natsu's calendar and the two males found themselves staring. Both of the two females wore those typical Santa Clause Christmas dresses, that were red with fur at the upper hem and the lower. They both had their hair braided into two braids and Santa helper hats on their heads. The two hugged, simulating that Christmas was the time to spend with your friends.

The two females got the calendars from the males' hands and put them aside. Lucy rolled her eyes at their frozen state and Juvia smiled softly. Clapping her hands once Lucy seemed to have gotten both males out of their dazes.

Natsu blushed and wiped away the drool that seemed to have formed itself at the edge of his mouth. Gray stretched and looked at Juvia. Said bluenette took a look at the time and was surprised. It was almost 10 pm. That was the curfew for Fairy Hills. If she didn't make it on time, she would have to find somewhere else to sleep.

Thus Juvia jumped up proclaiming she had to go, and quickly waved at Natsu as good bye, hugged Lucy and kissed Gray on the cheek. Then she was already out the door and Natsu and Lucy couldn't help but laugh at Gray's expression.

As Juvia was jogging to the dormitory, she blushed and squealed. She was sure that her having the boldness and confidence to kiss the ice mage – even if it was only on the cheek – had something to do with the alcohol running through her system. She was so much in her own thoughts that she didn't realize that she was followed.

After Gray had left as well, forgetting his calendar at the Heartfilia's apartment, silence engulfed the salmon haired male and the blonde female. Lucy's gaze was fixated on the fire place and Natsu gulped. He gathered all the boldness inside of him to lay his arm around Lucy's shoulders. She looked up at him and saw him blushing. Now he was concentrating on the fire place. Until she put her hand on his cheek to push his head around.

Her lips met his and her arms suddenly found their way around his neck. He pulled her closer to him, deepening their kiss.

When they had to break apart for air, Natsu put his forehead against hers softly and looked deep into her eyes. They shined and Natsu could not help but kiss her again. This time more passionate.

Lucy mewled when she felt one of his hands stroking up her side. She pouted when his mouth left hers once more and he laughed at that. He dove in, but instead of placing his mouth over hers again, he began nibbling at the soft flesh on her neck, right behind her ear and grinned at her mewl.

While he still occupied his mouth with her neck, his hands slipped under her shirt and caressed her naked skin. The blonde raked her hands into Natsu's hair and pulled softly on it, to have him lift his head. She grinned at him and got out of her sweater, while Natsu pulled his shirt off as well. Both of the clothes found their place far away behind her couch. Only mere seconds later they were joined by her skirt and socks, and his shorts. His mouth found hers again and she pressed herself up against him trying to create a greater friction between the two, if that was possible.

Her hands wandered over his body while his did the same to hers. The next time they parted for air, Lucy quickly got rid of her bra and the pair kissed again hungrily. When her hands 'accidentally' stroke his erect member through his boxer shorts, he could not take it anymore.

With a swift movement he literally ripped her panties off her and kicked off his boxers. Then he hovered over her gazing into her eyes lovingly. He entered her and she winced at the pain. She bit down the tears and he covered her face with affectionate pecks to calm her down. He slowly, softly began moving inside her.

"Natsu... please do not stop. Do not ever stop!", she mewled and he groaned into her neck. He slowly fastened his tempo and began to thrust deeper and harder into her. When he felt himself on the way to his climax he captured her mouth again with his. And together they came engaged in a deep kiss.

"I love you.", he whispered and she answered "I love you, too." Then they shared another loving kiss and Natsu got out of her to get the two of them a blanket. He lay down on her soft carpet and pulled her on top of him. He placed the blanket over her bare back and the two watched the fire in the fire place going out slowly. And it did not take long for the two to fall asleep.

When Juvia reached the dormitory she let out a frustrated sigh as she saw the gates closed. She thought about a place to stay the night and decided to go back to Lucy's. When she passed a bar on her way back, the door opened and a drunk mage was thrown out. The second this guy laid his eyes on her, she knew that he had read the Weekly Sorcerer and had purchased the calendar. The geezer tried to smirk seductively and went towards Juvia.

But before he was able to reach Juvia, an arm found itself around her waist and pulled her into a hard chest. When the bluenette looked up, storm gray met ocean blue and her savior exclaimed "There you are, Juvia. I'm sorry for everything. I wasn't fair to you. Please forgive me!". Juvia suppressed her brow raising and the blush forming when she recognized Gray. The black haired ice mage chose to ignore the geezer, and hugged the bluenette close to him whispering in her ear "Just play along."

"No, it is all Juvia's fault. She should not have done that. You did nothing wrong, Gray-sama!" and fake tears went down her cheek. Controlling water did come in handy sometimes. The old geezer was watching them intensely, as if he was waiting for something to happen. Juvia leaned into his touch as he caressed the tears away with his thumb and she stood on her tiptoes to kiss the ice mage.

At first he was surprised. He wouldn't have thought her to be kissing him. Again. After departing for air Gray simply took Juvia's hand and smirked "Let's go back to the apartment." at which Juvia only nodded. She followed him to wherever he was going. until she felt the presence of the geezer disappear. "Where are we going?", the water mage asked the ice mage who only responded "To my place. Didn't I say so?"

And like that the two made their way over to his apartment hand in hand. Of course Juvia noticed them holding hands, but she rather enjoyed it quietly.

Although she was constantly following him, she was never in or near his apartment. Throughout the years she did stalk him, she soon learned the difference, when he was going home and when he was going to Lucy's. To Lucy's she would follow him. Just to keep sure that neither the blonde, nor Erza-san, nor Natsu-san (she wasn't so sure about Natsu-san. Gray-sama seemed to have a deep passionate bond with him.) tried anything with her precious Gray-sama.

She laughed inwardly about herself. And was glad for the three days with Lucy. The blonde had helped her become more mature, calmer and more patient. Because Juvia realized that she needed patience with Gray.

She was still madly in love with the ice mage. Just not so persistent anymore. If he loved her back, or liked, for that was already enough for the bluenette, she knew he needed time. And maybe some hits on the head, thus she was grateful that Erza-san, Natsu-san, Gajeel-kun and Lucy catered for that.

She was so deep in thoughts that she only realized that they were inside his apartment, when she felt the warmth hitting her face. She looked around. The bluenette had many fantasies about his apartment, but in none of them it was so... clean. Despite his stripping habit everything was in order and she stood there in awe.

The apartment was a tad bigger than Lucy's and it was surprisingly furnished in a cozy way.

His hand left hers and her face whipped around, to his blushing face. He looked away, and began putting off his coat. It was rather surprisingly, that he had not stripped it off until now. Juvia still stood there with her black coat, the one she had worn during the Grand Magic Games, and a blue scarf. "I'll go make some tea. Just... Just feel yourself at home.", the ice mage was still blushing, and Juvia was not so sure, if the blush was because of the cold outside. He was used to the cold. He trained in it for years, she knew that. But she let it drop.

When he vanished into his small kitchen, she sat down on his love seat, and looked around. Until he came into the living room with two steaming hot cups of tea, she felt a bit out of place. Sure the apartment was nice and cozy, but to her something was missing. A personal note maybe. Pictures on the walls; Photographs.

He put the cups down in front of him, onto his small coffee table. "What are you going to do now?", he asked, and she responded "What do you mean, Gray-sama?", not really understanding the question. "Sorry. I mean since Fairy Hills seems to be closed now. Where do you intend to sleep?" Juvia nodded, showing him she understood the question. "Normally Juvia would go to Gajeel-kun. But since he spent his time with Levy-san today... Juvia does not want to disturb them. Maybe Lucy let's me sleep on her couch?", she wondered, and was surprised when Gray asked her "Why don't you stay here? I mean I'll sleep on the love-seat, and you can have my bed. If you want to." "Juvia could not.", she looked at him with wide eyes. Both of them were blushing, although Juvia's blush was brighter by far. "But Juvia, I insist.", the ice mage had to clear his throat after that sentence, and Juvia gave in. "Let me sleep on the love-seat.", she requested, but Gray shook his head "I won't let you sleep on this uncomfortable thing!", he insisted, and Juvia looked at him, as he went on "Just think about what this thing will do to your back! You'll be all sore in the morning!"

Letting this statement sink in both blushed even brighter. '_You'll be all sore in the __morning!_' her mind repeated, and the innuendo of this sentence made her gulp.

She turned to Gray with wide eyes, and he could not help himself. He put his arm around her waist again, before he pulled her body against his. The ice mage's lips neared the water mage's, but stopped before the lips met. Juvia was biting her downer lip, while her eyes watched his, in her opinion, perfectly shaped pair of lips. She felt his puffed breath on her face and gulped. "C-Can I?, he asked with a husky voice, and she could only look up into his eyes to confirm his question. Her eyes closed again, as their lips finally met.

Juvia felt as if she would melt, just from the feel of his lips on her own. This sensation was not this intense when she had kissed his cheeks, or kissed him in front of the old geezer.

He was able to hear the blood pumping in his ears, when he tried to resist kissing her. So even if she had answered his question with words, he would not have understood. He barely had heard himself asking, after all. When their eyes met, and he read the answer he wanted in her eyes, he closed the distance and his lips found hers. His arms were around her waist, while hers traveled up those strong arms of his and found their way around his neck.

He shuddered inwardly when he felt on her hands raking through his hair, while she had to suppress a moan that his fingers, creating small circles on her back, caused.

When they had to part for oxygen, Gray decided that the look she wore on her face looked good on her: Her eyes were glazed over, she was breathless, her lips were parted, and the blush she wore made him stutter out something. That something he kept hidden for the last few months, because he denied it strenuously. "I-I l-l-love you!", he felt like a little boy forming these words, and was discontent about how he confessed. But none of that mattered to her.

Her eyes widened, her blush intensified, yet she felt shyer than ever, when she exclaimed "Juvia-... I love you, too, Gray-sama!". And this time it was her kissing him. But still he was the one deepening the kiss. He pressed her softly onto the love seat, and thanked kami for his stripping habits. It had never been so handy, but now. Without breaking the kiss his shirt found his way to the floor, while Juvia's hands found their way around his upper body. She protested when he broke the kiss again, although that was to take off her dress. Before kissing her again, he looked at her, taking in every detail of her almost naked body. He had seen her in her undergarments in the Weekly Sorcerer, and almost naked in the calendar, but seeing her like that in reality was almost too much for him.

He began to attack her neck, after he got rid off his pants and she mewled. He felt his boxers getting uncomfortably tight, thus stopped for a second. He lifted her into his arms and carried her into his bedroom.

When he reached his bed he let himself fall backwards, so she straddled him, when his back met the mattress. One of his hands on her upper back pulled her to him, thus she would kiss him. Their lips met again and their tongues fought for dominance.

Soon his hands found their way to the clasp of her bra, and opened it. Her lips left his, and her arms tried to cover from his gaze. Gray smiled at her. "Don't-" he softly took her arms away, before looking at her "You're beautiful, Juvia. Do you even realize what you did to me with those photographs?", he asked, while the bluenette smiled shyly. "Juvia is sorry for doing such a thing, Gray-sama- ahh~.", she told him, ending her sentence with a moan due to his callused fingers caressing her soft mounds.

She silenced herself again by kissing Gray, but still could not help moaning into his mouth, when he went on playing with her breasts. In response she rolled her hips, and ground against Gray's erect member in the process. That did it. Gray groaned, while Juvia moaned at the friction, and all of the remaining clothes were stripped off in a matter of seconds.

Juvia positioned, so the tip of his member was touching her slit. "Are you really ready for this, Juvia?", Gray asked, not wanting to hurt her in anyway. "Yes, Juvia is ready. For it was Gray-sama, who took the rain away from her." And then she let herself down in a quick movement.

He groaned, while she winced in pain. A tear went down her cheek. Gray's eyes widened. He had realized in that very moment, that Juvia had been a virgin. He didn't even think about this once, and felt awfully touched by the fact that he was her first. More and more tears stained her face and Gray used his thumbs to brush them all away. "And again, it is Gray-sama, who takes the rain away.", Juvia laughed in between tears. Those tears ran dry, and Juvia began to move her hips slowly, to make sure it did not hurt as much before. This was pure torture for Gray, who only groaned in frustration. His hip started to move as well, and they found a pleasurable tempo for the two of them.

Juvia moaned his name, while he groaned once more, and both sped up their tempo. The movements became faster and faster, she felt him pound into her harder and deeper, and both felt so close to reaching the tip. Her walls tightened around him, while she screamed his name, and he erupted his seeds into her, groaning.

She sank against his chest and he maneuvered them under his sheets. They shared a last kiss, before sleep over took both of them. One of his arms went around her waist, again, while the other hand intertwined with one of her hands. Her other hand was placed on his guild mark.

* * *

When Juvia awoke the following morning she looked up to see Gray smiling down at her. He dove in and gave her a tender kiss on her lip. "Good morning, Gray-sama.", she smiled after the kiss ended, Gray smiled back, and replied "Good morning to you, too Juvia. You know you could try addressing me without the '-sama'." She blushed, but nodded happily. "Juvia will try."

The ice mage nodded and the two stood up. They went into the bathroom, to take a shower – together –, and brush their teeth. The bluenette went to retrieve her clothes from the prior day, but Gray held something out to her.

One of his sweaters. A dark gray one, similar to the one she wore for the November picture of the calendar. She beamed at him and put it on, over her undergarments. She also put on the leggins she had worn the day before, and the two made their way to the guild holding hands.

On their way there they met Lucy and Natsu coincidentally, and recognized them as another new couple. The two females smiled at each other, while the males began a heated argument, whose girlfriend was better. This quarrel lasted until the four got to the guild doors.

They knew what was waiting for them in there. A certain Take Over mage, that would be overjoyed. An Iron Dragon Slayer, a Thunder Dragon slayer and a certain drunkard, that would all make suggestions. And worst of all: a flustered Titania that would threaten the two males, not to take advantage of the two females, until the wedding night. If she would only know. Maybe the hickeys that were over the females' necks would give them away, but both had thick scarves wound around their necks to hide them.

Feeling ready, they slowly opened the door to the guild to find the Take Over mage kissing a certain green haired rune mage, the Thunder Dragon slayer and the drunkard engaged in a sloppy kiss under a mistletoe, and the Titania lecturing the Iron Dragon Slayer. For his girlfriend had only noticed the love-bites on her neck, when her 'dogs' began to wail, and a certain Titania was already on her way over to them. Thus she did not wear something hiding the marks.

The four sat down at a table in a corner, and waited for Kinana to bring them some eggnog. While Lucy rested her head on Natsu's shoulder, Gray and Juvia were still holding hands, locking gazes.

They stayed like this for a while, until they were noticed by Mirajane. The effect her outcry of joy had was not as big as they thought it was- Gajeel was too occupied with Levy, while Laxus and Cana were still under the mistletoe. So it was only Erza coming over to them, lecturing them. Smiling inwardly they listened to the Titania.

And so the guild spend Christmas together with everyone, Fairy Tail returned to being loud and boisterous, and it seemed like Juvia was joining Team Natsu on missions more often.

* * *

Erza made sure that Lucy and Juvia would sleep in one room, Natsu and Gray in another, and she and Wendy shared a third one. The Exceeds would be with Wendy and Erza. What the red head did not register when she slumbered was, that the pink haired Fire Dragon and the bluenette water mage seemed to swap rooms in the middle of the night. As she was also the earliest awake , she would wait in the lobby of the place they were staying at, and have a cup of tea and a strawberry cake. As Wendy was the first to go sleeping in the evenings, and the last to awake she did not get wind of the room swapping thing either.

So this game went on some time. Until Happy had a nightmare, and woke up screaming. Waking Wendy, Charle, end Erza. The white cat was the first to identify the sounds coming from the two other rooms, and hurried over to the Sky Dragon Slayer, and put her paws over the 16 year old's ears. She was sure, that that Conbolt guy would corrupt the young bluenette soon enough, but that did not mean the teenager had to be scarred now! Happy, once he realized what the sounds were, wore a dumbfounded expression. So that was why Lucy and Natsu did not let him sleep in Lucy's room anymore. Erza was raging as she re-quipped into her armor, and went to the girls' room first.

She knocked at the door, and the moans inside stilled immediately. There was a shuffling inside, while Erza waited. Before the door in front of her opened, she could hear the sound of the bathroom door closing. The Titania rolled her eyes, when Lucy tried to tell her, that Juvia was in the bathroom. The S-Class mage opened the door to said bathroom, and was not surprised to see Natsu hiding in the shower. Naked. Without letting him change, the Titania grabbed him by the hair, and dragged him to his original room. The salmon haired male could only grab a towel from the blonde's bathroom to place it around his hip.

Without knocking the furious red head just opened the door to the boys' room and Gray and Juvia jumped apart. They had not heard the commotion outside, so they were not aware of being found out. Juvia quickly grabbed one of the blankets on the bed, and used it to cover herself. Just a glare from Erza made her stand up, and hurry to her own room. The Titania did not follow her, yet.

First she yelled at the males for taking advantage of the two females. She would not let them say a word, not that the two of them knew what to stutter out to the furious female. Erza threw a hand of something at them, that the males quickly identified as condoms. When the Titania threw a last glare at the two they gulped and she disappeared. Natsu and Gray looked at each other, and Natsu stated "I don't want to know, where she has got these from." and Gray nodded.

The absence of the Titania left enough time for Juvia to dress herself quickly. So she held the borrowed blanket in her hand when Erza stormed into their room. Both of the girls had imagined being yelled at, and lectured by the red haired, but what awaited them surprised them. Erza sat down on the edge of their bed and asked, whether the males had forced it on them. Both shook their heads, and Juvia then asked "Can Juvia bring this to Gray's and Natsu-san's room quickly?". But instead of the sheets she brought with her, she took the ones that were on her side of the bed. She did not think that Natsu would want to sleep with a blanket on him that was used by Gray and Juvia during sexual intercourse. Erza nodded, but insisted of going with her.

Juvia knocked on the door of her lover and his friend, and when Gray opened it, clad in a pair of boxers, the bluenette blushed. He raised a brow when he saw Juvia, but gulped when he saw Erza. "Juvia just wanted to bring Natsu-san his blanket. Please tell him that he does not have to worry. This is one of those in our room. It is not one that we had-", she did not finish this sentence, as she felt Erza's watchful gaze on her back. The black haired nodded and took the blanket from her, throwing it behind himself. "You heard her, that's one of yours!", he called back to Natsu who had dressed in a pair of boxers as well. When Erza was about to get back to the room with Juvia, Gray held them up. "Wait, I didn't get to say good night to her!", he exclaimed, and quickly kissed the blue haired girl on the lips, before the Titania could forbid him to. The red haired girl rolled her eyes dragging the bluenette with her, although said water mage was still in lip-lock with the ice mage.

Said ice mage waved goodbye to his water mage and went back into his room. "This isn't fair! Why did you get to say goodnight? I wanted to say goodnight to Lucy, too!", the salmon haired Fire Dragon Slayer exclaimed and the ice mage only shrugged, laying down next to Natsu, to sleep. "This is so awkward.", Natsu then murmured, and Gray turned around, his back facing the fire mage.

Erza halted in front of the room she she shared with Wendy, told Juvia to wait for her outside, and opened the door. The two Exceeds were back to sleep again on an armchair in the corner of the room, but the Sky Dragon Slayer turned around. Erza silently motioned for Wendy to follow her, and the shy bluenette stood up from her bed, following Erza and Juvia into the girls' room.

Lucy had opened a window to let some fresh air into the room, and sat on the bed when the other three females came in. The four soon were huddled together on the bed, and Erza, bold as she was, soon asked the water mage and the celestial mage the question that had been burning on her tongue for a while.

"How does it feel like to have... you know... _sex_?", she asked, and soon saw the youngest of the four blush brightly, while the two females in question looked at Erza in wonder. "You mean you did not do it with Jellal, yet?", the blonde asked and the Titania shook her head. "I was taught to wait for the wedding night for that!", the red head defended herself, and Juvia smiled "I think that is what every girl is taught. But Juvia thinks, that as long as it is the right person you do it with, it does not matter, whether it is the wedding night, or a snowy Christmas.", referring to her own first time. "That does not mean that you should jump Romeo when we get back, Wendy. You two are still too young.", the blonde turned to the Sky Dragon Slayer, who only nodded blushing. "Now answer my question, please.", Erza requested, leaving both Juvia and Lucy surprised. They would not have thought to see the S-Class mage so shy.

Lucy nodded, signaling Juvia she would start. "At first it hurt. I am not going to lie. It hurt a lot. But afterward it felt just so good. I did hear some horror stories from my teacher, but I guess if it is the right guy you are doing it with, the pain is rather short-lived.", the blonde smiled and Juvia nodded "That is what Juvia would say as well. Actually I was afraid of it. But if it is with the right guy... it just feels so good.", she smiled. And the four girls spend the rest of the night with girl talk, something neither of them were used to.

* * *

When the morning came the four girls were still cheerful, although none of them had a minute of sleep, they met up with the boys and the two Exceeds, who were all still a bit cranky. They had to get up early, since the travel back home was before them. And it would be a long day in a train. This made Natsu not really merrier.

So when they went to the train platform, to take the train to Magnolia, he was already ready to hurl. Of course his girlfriend tried to comfort him, but the motion sickness had its victory. So it was a long day for the Fire Dragon Slayer, who was more than happy when they reached Magnolia. Together the six mages and two Exceeds went to their home: the Fairy Tail guild.

* * *

Some months later a photo-book called 'The Princess and The Maid' was published by the Weekly Sorcerer.

* * *

…**. Wow... Now that I've got this covered... I wrote on this piece whole 20 hours. And was about to continue it further... But due to a couple of things being a tad more important than Fairy Tail (I'm sorry .-.) as in my application for university, and my preparations for my finals... And I've got to write a song for a friend... Sooo since I wanted to try new writing style, here it is. Please give me feedback if I should stay with my old writing style or continue using this. I'll upload some of the next One Shots like this you you can (of you want to read them all) tell me if you like it... Please leave a comment :D**

**~Lily-Chan**


End file.
